


A Number, Not a Name

by Foreverdreamer30



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Genre: An AIO fanfic based upon our ideas for Jason's first assignment and how he met Tasha, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mystery, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverdreamer30/pseuds/Foreverdreamer30
Summary: A couple of months after Jason joins the NSA he is finally assigned his first field mission. Eager to prove himself not only to Donovan but also to his new partner Tasha Forbes, Jason throws himself completely into the case. However, he soon finds himself caught in a complex web of treachery, deceit, and betrayal which will force him to answer a difficult question - who can he trust?
Relationships: Tasha Forbes/Jason Whittaker
Kudos: 1





	1. First Assignment

Jason sat at his desk quickly typing up an intelligence report which was soon due to be reviewed by the agency’s leading executives. The typical office sounds of phones ringing, clattering keyboards, and co-workers chatting in their small cubicles echoing in the background. This had been his daily routine for the last couple of months ever since he had joined the agency: writing documents of the intelligence gathered on the various groups and people the agency was actively monitoring. He was almost finished with the nearly 200-page government document when he heard a familiar voice call out his name from behind him, “Agent Whittaker.”

Jason immediately spun his chair around and his eyes came to rest on Deputy Director Donovan’s secretary, Ms. Connors. She continued, her voice in a formal tone “Mr. Donovan would like to see you now in his office.” 

“Oh, of course.” 

He stood up from his chair and followed Ms. Connors down a winding aisle lined with rows of cubicles on both sides, through a doorway which led into a corner office, and past Ms. Connors desk until they finally arrived at the door which led into Donovan’s private office. Ms. Connors then knocked. 

“Come in” came an older man’s voice with a Scottish accent from the other side of the large oak door. Ms. Connors opened the door and entered the room.

“Mr. Donovan, Agent Whittaker is here sir.” 

“Good, send him in.” 

She then exited the room and motioned for Jason to enter. “Mr. Donovan will see you now.” 

“Thank you.” Jason entered the room and Ms. Connors closed the door behind him leaving the two men alone to talk.

“You wanted to see me, sir,” Jason said somewhat nervously, his eyes fixed on the rather intimidating man sitting behind the desk in front of him. 

“Ah, yes Jason. You have been working here for a couple of months now and I feel that you are ready to undertake your first field mission.” 

“Really sir?” Jason responded with a slight grin on his face, unable to completely hide his excitement. 

“Through your work here you have shown me that you possess all the attributes and qualities which I look for in a potential field agent. You’re hard-working, determined, and intelligent. Something which makes me believe that you will be able to successfully complete this mission” Donovan replied.

“Thank you so much sir,” Jason said, truly humbled and honored by Donovan’s words.

At that moment a knock sounded at the door. “Yes,” Donovan called out. The door then opened and Ms. Connors once again entered the room. 

“Excuse me Mr. Donovan, but Agent Forbes has just arrived.”

“Perfect, just in time...send her in.” 

“Of course sir.” Ms. Connors then exited the office. 

A few seconds later a tall, slender, and very attractive woman walked through the door. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, white poplin shirt, black stilettos, and a pair of silver stud earrings. Her auburn hair, which beautifully complemented her deep green eyes, was pulled back into a sleek high ponytail. From the moment he saw her Jason sensed an air of mystery surrounding this woman and was instantly intrigued and even somewhat captivated by her. Donovan stood up from his chair and motioned with his hand towards her. 

“Jason Whittaker may I introduce Agent Tasha Forbes. She will be your partner on this assignment.” 

Tasha extended her hand to Jason “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent Whittaker.” 

Jason took her hand in his. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, but please call me Jason,” he said as then released her hand. 

“Only if you call me Tasha.” 

“I think I can manage that,” Jason said with a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Please, have a seat,” Donovan said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk as he sat back down. 

“Thank you, sir,” Jason said. 

“Thank you Donovan” Tasha replied as the two of them also sat down. 

Donovan then opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out two yellow folders. He handed the folders to Jason and Tasha who quickly opened them. 

“For quite some time now we have been monitoring events in Krudia as the country has been racked by economic turmoil and civil unrest. The perfect opportunity for an extremist political sect to overthrow the government and seize power. Recently several of our operatives have uncovered a new political group called the Krudia Liberation Front or KLF. We believe them to be a fanatical and dangerous faction as there have been reports of them buying massive stocks of weapons and recruiting numerous followers. Your mission is to gather intelligence about the KLF, particularly its leader Dalmar, their main objective, and where their weapons are stored. You two will travel to Krudia where you will be posing as Melinda Tylerson and Edward Delucas - the leaders of an illegal arms operation based in South Africa who are interested in securing a deal to supply armaments to the KLF. You both will be leaving seven o’clock, Wednesday morning, on Air U.S.A flight AU1498 from Washington to Bulin, the capital of Krudia. Once you arrive there you will make contact with a man named Tarek Matthins, Dalmar’s right-hand man. He has been informed by one of our undercover agents of your impending arrival as well as the armaments and weapons agreement you are supposedly prepared to offer. His code sign will be Zeta Delta Gamma 7104. Do either of you have any questions?” Donovan looked towards each of them for their reply. 

“No sir, no questions'' Jason replied. 

“Same here Donovan” Tasha answered. 

“Well, then you two are dismissed. Make sure you get some rest. You’ll need it.” 

“Of course Donovan” Tasha replied. 

“We will sir” Jason responded as he and Tasha rose from their chairs. 

They began walking towards the door when Donovan quickly spoke up again while making his way to the front of his desk. “Ah, Tasha...can you stay back for a moment?” 

“Of course Donovan” Tasha replied before walking back towards Donovan’s desk. Jason then exited the room and closed the door leaving Tasha and Donovan by themselves in the office. 

“Tasha...I just wanted to ask you if you’re sure you can handle this assignment?” Donovan asked with a concerned look on his face. 

“Why sure Donovan. I’ve handled far more serious threats than this before. You can trust me.” 

Donovan looked down for a moment, sighed, and then spoke. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Tasha, believe me, I am well aware of just how capable you are.” 

“Well then forgive me for saying this but what is the problem?... Why are you so worried about me being assigned to this case?” Tasha asked with a confused expression on her face. 

“It’s not the assignment per se but rather your new partner...Jason.” 

“Jason...what about him. You told me he has all the makings of a great agent, one of the best event analysts you’ve ever had in fact” Tasha said, still confused by Donovan’s apprehension. 

Donovan nodded softly “Aye, Aye. that I did. It’s just that in my experience I have found that oftentimes new agents are so anxious to prove their skills as analysts that they recklessly take action without thinking. And I...I worry that the same thing will happen with Jason. Something which could have dangerous consequences not only for him but for you as well” Donovan paused and then continued. “Since you’ve only been partnered with experienced agents in the past I thought I’d let you know the risks of partnering with a new agent. In case you felt like you couldn't handle it and wanted to be reassigned.” 

“I appreciate the concern Donovan but I can handle him. I haven’t spent this much time in the agency without learning a few things” Tasha replied as she attempted to reassure him. 

“And that is what makes you one of my very best agents,” Donovan said with a look of sincerity and pride in his eyes. 

“Thanks, Donovan. Hearing you say that means a lot to me...Well, I best get going. See you when I get back” Tasha said with a smile as she backed away from the desk, turned around, walked to the office door, and placed her hand on the doorknob. 

She had just opened the door and was about to exit the room when Donovan called out to her “Tasha.” 

She turned her head back in his direction, her hand still resting on the knob, and replied “Yes, Donovan.” 

“Please...Be careful.” 

“I will Donovan” she answered reassuringly before walking out of Donovan’s office, softly closing the door behind her. Donovan quietly sighed, walked around to the back of his desk, and sat once again in his office chair. 

“I just hope I’m doing the right thing,” he said to himself in a low worried tone of voice before resuming his work.


	2. Traveling to Krudia

Ms. Connors looked up from her computer as she heard Tasha walking past her desk “Have a nice day Tasha.” 

“Thank you, you as well Ms. Connors.” Tasha exited the room and stepped into the aisle where Jason was waiting. “So,” began Tasha as they started to walk down the aisle, “what are your thoughts about your first assignment?” 

“I’m really looking forward to it” Jason answered, “between you and me I’m a bit tired of typing up reports.” 

“I know what you mean. During my first few months here it seemed like I’d never get the chance to put my skills to use on an actual field assignment.” 

“So what’s your specialty?” Jason asked. 

“Several things actually. counterintelligence, codes, technology but my main specialty and first love is microbiology.” 

“Microbiology, that’s impressive. I’ve always admired people who could spend hours analyzing strands of DNA or studying microorganisms.”

Tasha flashed a smile and responded, “Thank you. Lab work can be quite difficult at times but I have always enjoyed a good challenge. So, what about you? What do you specialize in?” 

“Like yourself, I specialize in a variety of things. Tech, weapons, encryption, counterintelligence” 

“You’re not too shabby yourself.” 

“Thanks” Jason responded as they reached the elevator. “Are you going down as well?” 

“Yes, I am,” Tasha replied. Jason then pressed the down button of the elevator, the doors opened, and the two of them walked inside. 

“Ground floor right?” Jason asked. 

“Yes, thank you.” Jason pressed the “1” button and the elevator began to descend to the first floor. The doors soon opened and they stepped out into the lobby. 

“How did you end up working for the agency?” Tasha asked as they made their way towards the front doors. 

“Well, you could say it sort of runs in the family. My father is a consultant here and I guess I took after him in that I’ve always been interested in this type of work. I also thought of it as a way to put my technology and coding skills to good use. Even more than that I’ve always wanted to be able to make, a difference in the lives of people and help make the world a better place. So right after college, I decided to apply for the NSA and two years later I finally heard back from them saying I had been accepted.” 

Tasha nodded understandingly. “What about you?” Jason asked as the automatic doors opened and he and Tasha stepped outside, “how did you end up here?” 

“Long story short I was working as an intern for a Professor Landon in the microbiology lab at Georgetown University,” Tasha began as they came to a stop on the concrete pavement in front of the building, opposite the parking lot, “and as it happened the agency’s top executives were looking to recruit someone with my area of expertise so Professor Landon told them about me. And soon after that, I began working here.” Tasha paused for a second then resumed speaking. “I have to say I never imagined myself as an NSA agent but as soon as I started working here I instantly fell in love with it. The travel, excitement, and mystery of it all. Playing an important part in bringing the bad guys to justice. I can’t imagine myself working anywhere else.” 

“Who knows maybe one day I’ll feel the same way.” 

“I have a feeling that you will.” She said, a sincere look in her eyes. Tasha then raised her arm and quickly glanced at the time on her watch. 

“I’ve really enjoyed our conversation,” Tasha said, “but I’m afraid I must be going now.” 

“Sure...see you tomorrow Tasha.” 

“Goodbye Jason” Tasha replied before the two of them split up and walked towards their parked cars.   
…..

Jason and Tasha sat in the seating area of gate 16 at Washington Dulles airport. The sound of flight announcements, the clattering of shoes, and distant conversations filled the air. Tasha was reading an article in the latest issue of Journal of Applied Microbiology which she had purchased from an airport newsstand. Jason was absorbed in the latest issue of The Washington Post which he had picked up from the side table next to his chair. A voice soon boomed from the loudspeaker “Attention all passengers this is a boarding call for Air U.S.A flight AU1498 from Washington to Bulin. At this time we would like to board all first-class passengers or those that may require special assistance. Thank you for choosing Air U.S.A.” 

“Well, I guess that’s us,” Jason said as he placed the newspaper back on the table, grabbed his carry-on bag, and stood up from his chair. Tasha closed her journal, grabbed her carry-on bag, and stood up as well. The two of them then made their way to the gate where a member of the flight service personnel scanned their tickets. They then made their way down the passenger boarding bridge onto the airplane and walked down the aisle towards their seats.

To the outside view, they looked like normal passengers, even the contents of their luggage, such as pens and coat buttons, looked innocent enough to the observing eye. In actuality, the pens also contained a hidden knife and camera and the coat buttons were tracking devices. There was also a lock picking device and a gun located in the hidden compartment of their bags. They arrived at their seats 3A and 3B. Jason asked, “window or aisle.” 

“Window, please. I always prefer to have a view.” 

“Sure. Here let me take your bag” Jason offered as he reached for the handle. 

“Thank you,” Tasha said as she gave her bag to Jason and then took her seat next to the window. Jason put their luggage in the overhead compartment and then took his seat next to Tasha. Once everyone had finished boarding the plane the flight attendants reviewed all the safety regulations and then prepared the cabin for takeoff. After they had finished the plane taxied down the runway and took off. 

“No way!” Jason exclaimed as he glanced at the screen located in the back of the chair in front of him. 

“What is it?” Tasha asked as she looked up from the journal she was reading.

“They’re showing Return of the Samurai. I’ve been dying to see it, the first film was so awesome!” Jason gleefully grinned. 

“Let me guess your favorite film genre is action-adventure,” Tasha said with a playful smile on her face. 

“It’s only the best one. So what about you? Which genre is your favorite? 

“I like all film genres but overall I prefer documentaries over movies.” 

“That makes sense considering your choice of reading material” He responded, glancing at the journal in her hand. 

“These journals happen to be very informative and even interesting.” 

“Oh, really” Jason replied, obviously disagreeing with Tasha's opinion. 

“Yes, take this passage for example ‘recent studies have shown that the external mucosal barriers of teleost fish play a vital role as a primary defense line against infection.’” 

“Fascinating...but ah...Return of the Samurai is still more entertaining.” 

“I’m sure it is,” she responded sarcastically. The two of them then settled in on the flight, Tasha concentrating on her microbiology journal and Jason fully immersed in Return of the Samurai. Once they were finished, they spent the next hours either chatting or sleeping as the plane made its way across the Atlantic; traveling ever closer to Bulin.


	3. Arriving in Krudia

Jason and Tasha walked towards the automatic doors of the Bulin International Airport, their bags in tow. Each experiencing jet lag caused by the long flight. “I’m so glad to finally be here. It seemed like that flight would never end” Jason said, barely finishing his sentence before he yawned. 

“I know what you mean. In our line of work you have to be able to do two things well - catch the bad guys and endure extremely long flights” Tasha joked causing them each to softly laugh. 

They weaved their way through the crowds of people around them, headed out the airport doors, and scanned the surrounding area looking for their rendezvous point with Tarek Matthins. Surrounding them Tasha and Jason could see the gleaming skyscrapers of the city and the beautiful historic buildings, centuries-old, that stood as a constant reminder of Krudia’s impressive past. They also saw countless shops and restaurants all selling either the latest fashions, technological innovations, or food delicacies. “Do you see the toy shop Headman talked about,” asked Jason, “because I don—” 

“Wait!” Tasha interrupted. “It’s right there at the intersection of Vien and Ponce de Leon, across the street,” Tasha said pointing to a two-story red brick building. 

“Thanks, I see it now.”

“Hurry the light’s about to change!” Tasha exclaimed. The two of them quickly ran across the crosswalk barely making it to the other side before the waiting cars sped through the intersection. Tasha and Jason made their way to the toy shop and waited for Tarek Matthins to arrive. About fifteen minutes had passed since their arranged meeting time with their contact and still, Matthins had not shown up. While Tasha was still as calm and relaxed as ever Jason was getting more impatient and anxious by the minute. Where is Matthins we’ve been here for like...forever. I guess members of terrorist cells don’t care much about punctuality. Tasha found herself watching and amused by Jason’s ever-changing expressions as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his growing impatience. “Jason I know what you’re thinking right now. I felt the same way on my first assignment. But don’t worry you’ll get your chance to act soon enough, believe me.” Tasha said understandingly.

“Yeah, I know you’re right. I was never good at waiting for anything. One Christmas when I was six I had a really hard time going to sleep and the morning seemed just too far away. So around 3 o’clock I sneaked downstairs to the tree and opened all my presents. Needless to say, my parents and siblings were quite shocked that morning when they discovered me playing with my toy trucks and action figures in a sea of wrapping paper” Jason laughed still seeing that wonderful memory clearly in his mind.

Tasha joined in the laughter. “Somehow that’s not too hard for me to imagine,” she said, still giggling as she tried to control her laughter. “I have an idea,” Tasha continued, “for a new game to help pass the time.”

“Well, I’m game. No pun intended.” Jason and Tasha chuckled.

“How about we choose a word, take out all its vowels, and have the other person try to guess what that word is with only the consonants” Tasha suggested.

“Sounds great! I’m ready. Do your worst.” Jason joked.

“Okay, but you don’t know what you’re asking for. I have a very extensive vocabulary” Tasha fired back.

“I’m sure I can handle it. Bring it on” Jason said, confidant in his abilities.

“All right. How about n-d-f-t-g-b-l” Tasha gave him a sly smile.

“What?!” Jason asked, a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

“You said you wanted a challenge so I gave you one.” 

“Yeah but...can you give me a little hint.”

“I’m afraid not. You can always give up if you like” Tasha smiled.

Jason then chuckled and shook his head from side to side. “Ah no, you don’t. I’ll get it eventually. Just give me a sec.” 

“Of course. Take all the time you need” Tasha said as she crossed her arms together, almost certain she had this one in the bag. For several minutes Jason kept repeating the letters over and over again, trying to come up with a word that would work. No, it can’t be that it’s missing an “L”, no too short, hmmm, Jason thought. Finally, after a few minutes, and numerous failed mental word attempts he called out, “I think I got it! Is it...indefatigable?”

“Yes. You are...correct” Tasha said hesitantly, a little disappointed that he had figured it out.

“Yes! I knew the vocabulary I learned from Mrs. Taylor’s 9th grade English class would come in handy someday.”

“I see I’ve met someone just as competitive as myself.”

“Let’s just say I don’t like to lose.”

“Well don’t get too confident I’m sure I can do much better than that.”

“Yeah, we’ll see. But now it’s my turn so—”

“Wait,” Tasha interrupted, “I think our dear Mr. Matthins is finally here,” she said, glancing toward a man approaching them who resembled the man they had seen in a picture within the files Donovan had given them. He was short and stocky, had dark brown hair with spots of gray near his temples, and amber-colored eyes with a scar that ran across his right eye. 

The man soon reached them and spoke “Hello, are you Melinda Tylerson and Edward Delucas?” 

“Yes, we are” Jason spoke up. 

Tarek extended out his hand to Jason “Tarek Matthins. Code sign zeta delta gamma 7104. Welcome to Krudia.” 

Jason shook his hand “Thank you. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Matthins.” 

“Yes, we’ve been looking forward to our meeting” Tasha spoke as she offered her hand to Tarek. 

“Likewise,” Tarek said as he also shook her hand, released it, and continued speaking, “my car is waiting just in the next alley. I’ll drive you to where my boss is waiting. There you both can discuss the deal with him in detail.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Tasha responded. The three of them walked down the street and turned into a dark alleyway where a black Mercedes was parked. In the car two large muscular men were waiting, one in the driver’s seat and the other in the back of the car, two of Dalmar’s henchmen Tasha and Jason presumed. Jason and Tasha placed their luggage in the trunk and then climbed into the car with Tarek. After they were all seated the driver took off towards Dalmar’s meeting place with Tasha and Jason.


	4. Meeting Dalmar

The black Mercedes had been making its way through the streets of Bulin for about an hour when the sights of the city dramatically changed. In place of the high-rise buildings and historic sites, they had seen earlier Tasha and Jason were now surrounded by run-down structures that were covered in graffiti, crumbling from years of neglect and showing the terrible effect the economic depression was having on the country. There were countless people, especially women and children, begging on the street corners for food and money as well as numerous others huddled together in alleyways and under makeshift tents for warmth and shelter. They also saw dealers selling their “goods” as well as other suspicious-looking characters lurking around the area.

The Mercedes soon came to a stop next to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. The two henchmen got out of the car and Tarek opened the passenger door next to him and exited the vehicle. He then made his way to the right rear passenger door and opened it. Tasha, sitting in the seat, next to the opened door, proceeded to exit the car. “Thank you,” she said as she walked past Tarek who was still holding the door open. 

“Thanks,” Jason replied as he stepped outside the car and made his way over to Tasha who was now standing on the sidewalk. Tarek closed the car door and then walked toward where Tasha and Jason stood. 

“Right this way,” Tarek said before leading the group for about forty feet down the sidewalk before turning to his right which led them all into a narrow and dimly lit alleyway. Tarek led the group about twenty feet down that alley until they came to a large metal door which he stopped in front of. Tarek then knocked loudly, the sound of his fist pounding against the steel door echoing throughout the alley. After a few moments, the door opened and they saw a woman standing in front of them. She looked to be in her late twenties and had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a curvy figure. “Hi Tarek,” she said in her earthy tone of voice.

“Hello, Scarlett” Tarek responded in his usual cold tone. “I’d like to introduce Melinda Tylerson and Edward Delucas.” He said, gesturing to Jason and Tasha who stood behind him along with the two henchmen.

“Well, hello there good-looking,” she said very flirtatiously looking at Jason as though she was fully enchanted by him.

“Ah…hi” Jason replied, somewhat embarrassed, clearly taken aback by Scarlett’s forwardness, and unsure of what he should say. Tasha also felt somewhat uncomfortable with Scarlett and her advances toward Jason but she managed not to show it.

“Okay, Scarlett! Enough with that already!” Tarek shouted. “Mr. Delucas and Ms. Tylerson have some very important business with Dalmar.”

“Yes, yes, of course” she replied in an annoyed tone. “Come on in.” Scarlett held open the door and Tarek, Tasha, Jason, and Dalmar’s two minions entered the building. The room which they stepped into was large, dark and wooden panels covered the walls. There were no windows so the room was only illuminated by one dingy chandelier dangling from the ceiling which looked like it could fall at any moment. The place was also in desperate need of a deep cleaning as layers of dust completely covered the round tables and chairs throughout the room and numerous cobwebs draped the ceiling. On the left side of the room was a long oak bar and behind it were shelves stocked full of all types of alcohol and glasses. The room was also packed full of people who Tasha and Jason assumed were some of Dalmar’s followers. They were all seated at tables throughout the room talking, drinking, or playing cards. 

“Dalmar’s right there,” Scarlett said, motioning to a man with grey hair, wrinkled skin, piercing black eyes, and wearing a freshly pressed navy suit who was seated alone at a table with two bodyguards standing beside him in the corner of the room. 

“Thanks” Tarek replied coolly. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Scarlett responded in an equally cool tone before heading back over to the bar to prepare some more drinks for the people in the room. Tarek then led the group over to the right corner of the room where Dalmar was seated.

“Sir, may I present to you Edward Delucas and Melinda Tylerson,” Tarek said once they all had reached Dalmar’s table.

Dalmar stood up from his chair and spoke “Well, well. Melinda Tylerson and Edward Delucas in the flesh. What a momentous and joyous occasion this is meeting the two of you” he said shaking both of their hands.

“Thank you sir” Tasha responded.

“Thank you,” Jason replied.

“Actually, it is I that should be thanking you both, because of you two my goals will finally be realized.” 

“We’re just grateful that we have the opportunity to secure a mutually beneficial deal between ourselves and you” Jason answered.

“Wise sentiment” Dalmar responded. “Please have a seat” he continued, gesturing to two chairs around the table opposite his own.

“Thank you” Tasha replied as she, Jason, and Dalmar sat down in their seats.

“Adrian, Raphael, Mason, Wilhelm” Dalmar said to his two henchmen and bodyguards. “Could you all give us some privacy? You too, Tarek.”

“Certainly sir” Tarek replied as he, Raphael, Mason, Wilhelm, and Adrian left Tasha and Jason alone with Dalmar to talk. 

“All right, now on to business,” Dalmar said.

“Of course. We have taken the liberty to create a list of the common supply of weapons that our customers usually purchase” Jason said as he placed his hand into his inside coat pocket, took out a yellow folder, and handed it to Dalmar who quickly opened it and rested his eyes on the first page of a ten-page document.

“As you can see the list includes such things as ammunition, surface-to-air missiles, automatic rifles, etc,” Tasha stated as Dalmar began speedily reading over the pages contained in the file.

“And of course the price” Jason added. 

“Very good, I can clearly see you two have done your homework” Dalmar chuckled to himself. 

“So Dalmar is this deal acceptable to you?” Tasha asked. 

“It is a good deal. However, perhaps mine could be a larger shipment.”

“Certainly, how much larger? Twice the size?” Jason responded. 

“No, ten.” 

“I have to say sir we’ve never procured a deal this large” Jason spoke. 

“Hey what can I say? I guess I’m one of a kind.”

“With a shipment like this, you certainly are. I’ve been in this business a long time. I know the real ones from the players and you’re definitely a real one” Tasha responded.

Dalmar laughed. “Well, thanks for the compliment. I’ll take it.”

“Though I must say I am surprised” Jason replied.

“Surprised?” Dalmar asked, intrigued by Jason’s words.

“Yes, certainly a man of your ambitions must need more than this?” Jason responded. 

“My ambitions? I’m not sure I follow you” Dalmar replied coyly.

“Let’s just say recent events within Krudia have not escaped our attention.” Jason continued, “Economic ruin. Famine. Political instability. The perfect opportunity for a man of your standing and great aspirations to gain immense wealth and political power. And by the size of your order, we can now see that our suspicions are correct. We can help make those dreams a reality for a small price of course.”

“Suppose I am somewhat intrigued. What can you offer me that no one else can?” Dalmar responded, a sly smirk on his face.

“How about the latest and most deadly advances in weaponry. MAARS robots, MAHEM weapons systems, T ghost tanks, and H-bombs to name a few” Jason replied.

“And how do I know that what you’re offering me is true.”

“We didn’t get to be the top arms dealers around without a reason,” Tasha responded.

“Fair enough.” Dalmar leaned forward in his chair and placed his arms on the table, “Say I accept your offer. What do you want in return?”

Jason sat forward in his chair and looked Dalmar directly in the eyes. “That’s simple. We want to be part of your operation.”

Dalmar sat there stunned for a moment. He had expected them to ask for an exorbitant amount of money but instead, here they were asking to be part of his operation. Dalmar thought for a moment and finally said, “Well I think that can be arranged.”

“Sounds great” Jason replied. 

“I look forward to us working together,” Tasha said as she and Jason extended their hands across the table to Dalmar. 

Dalmar shook each of their hands and said “As do I Ms. Tylerson. So how much time do you think it will take for the armaments to be delivered as speed is of the essence?” 

“It should be here in less than a week,” Tasha answered.

“Excellent. In honor of our agreement I will host a gala at my home Saturday night and you two, besides myself, of course, will be the guests of honor.” 

“Thank you,” Jason responded. 

“Yes, that is very generous of you,” Tasha replied. 

“Think nothing of it. I always reward those who are loyal to me.” His voice then suddenly changed to a dark sinister tone. “However, those who double-cross me will pay for their betrayal. It would be best for you both to remember that.” 

“We’ll make sure to do that,” Jason replied. 

“Yes, you can be certain, Dalmar, that our complete loyalty lies with you and your cause” Tasha answered. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Well, you two must be tired from your long trip. I’ll have Tarek drive you to the hotel where you both are staying. I will also send one of my drivers to transport you to the gala Saturday night” Dalmar said as he stood.

“Thanks” Jason replied as he and Tasha also stood up from their chairs.

“Thank you Dalmar” Tasha responded.

“Of course. I am certain that we three will accomplish great things together.” Dalmar said with a confident look on his face; completely unaware of Tasha and Jason’s true intentions.


End file.
